


You Said You Would Never Leave, Not Again

by joji_is_trash



Category: Dexter (TV), Dexter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Brian Moser Angst, Brian Moser is a Good Brother, Debra Morgan is a Good Sister, Demisexual Dexter Morgan, Dexter Morgan is a Grump, F/M, Hurt Brian Moser, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jealous Brian Moser, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Protective Brian Moser
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24499615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joji_is_trash/pseuds/joji_is_trash
Summary: Instead of tying Dexter up after knocking him out, Brian decides that Debra isn't worth it and that they both need to leave before the cops arrive. This leads, of course, to a whole lot of angst and secret keeping.ORBrian loves his brother and they both suffer for it.
Relationships: Dexter Morgan/Brian Moser, Rita Bennett/Dexter Morgan, Rudy Cooper/Dexter Morgan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	You Said You Would Never Leave, Not Again

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i'm really happy to be pumping out these dexter fics. i've had all these in my head for so long that i decided it's time to finally let them out. i didn't have time to edit but i hope you enjoy!! 
> 
> note: this will be multichapter!! i promise this isn't a one shot. i have so much angst planned.

Brian grimaced as the needle entered his brother’s neck, effectively rendering him unconscious in his arms. His baby brother looked so peaceful when he wasn’t shouting for Debra, shouting out for his false sibling. 

Brian decides right then and there that he will never let Dexter leave him again (logically he realizes Dexter had no say in the matter, but can’t help the swarm of betrayal he feels whenever he thinks back to Harry Morgan stealing his brother as if Dexter could have said no). 

Debra, he knows, will be awake soon enough and waiting for him to come back and kill her, but she’ll find that tonight is her lucky night. Brian knows that Dexter has already called the police and knows that they have to leave.

He has a plan already formed in his head as to how they’ll get away- Dexter has a car, Dexter’s keys to that car are hidden in his pocket. 

Brian knows he’ll have to apologize for practically stealing Dexter’s car, but that’s a worry for the future, he thinks as he carefully buckles Dex in in the passenger seat. 

They’re arriving at Dexter’s apartment when he starts to wake up. Right on time, Rudy supposes. 

“Dexy? You awake now? We’re at your apartment and honestly, I’d rather not have to carry you up those steps. Not that I wouldn’t be willing but..” Brian sighs. “It would look a tad suspicious, don’t you think?”

Dexter is on alert now, having woken up in a completely different area without Debra in sight. 

“What’s going on?” Dexter’s tone is harsh and demanding. He’s clearly not happy with Brian’s actions thus far. Brian finds it amusing. 

“Do you not remember? You came storming into our house screaming about _Debra_ of all people! I must say, you care a whole lot about someone for a person who is incapable of caring,” Rudy grumbles. His tone could have passed as some level of angry, but Brian could never, ever be mad at Dexter.

Brian’s words must have jogged his brother’s memory because not a second later Dexter was once again asking, “Where is she?! Is she okay?” the only new question this time is, “Why are we here?”

“She’s fine, jeez. You act like I was going to kill her,” Brian chuckles. Dexter is not amused whatsoever. “Fine! If you need to know so badly- she’s perfectly fine. Your police buddies have probably already untied her. You should be getting a call soon. Now, can we please just go inside? And, preferably, stop talking about that fake?” 

“I need to know why you took her,” Dexter seems dead serious. Brian doesn’t know if he can find much humor in the situation with the way it’s going. 

“I wanted you to kill her, but apparently that’s too much to ask,” Brian chides, and Dexter’s glare intensifies. “Look, if not hurting her means keeping you- I’ll do it. I saw how much you cared about her back in our home. You care so much that you wouldn’t even look at me.” 

Brian would be lying if he said he wasn’t hurt by this, but he couldn’t blame Dexter for his actions. It wasn’t his brother’s fault that he had been tricked into loving a lie.

“Sorry,” Dexter’s small mumble takes Brian for surprise. He hadn’t expected any sort of apology from the man. 

“Oh, Dexy, you don’t ever have to apologize to me,” Brian sighs as he rests his hand on top of Dexter’s. Dexter almost looks relieved. 

“..Thanks, I guess.” 

“Mhm, now, can we please go inside? I realize it’s dark out but we both know how easy it would be for me to be caught right now, with my face pasted everywhere. They used the worst possible photo of me, by the way. It’s almost like they don’t like me-”

“Okay, okay, stop talking. Please. We can go in now,” Dexter acts eager to stop him from talking, but Brian knows that that’s all it is- an act. He knows that if Dexter would just relax for a second, he would find Brian very amusing indeed. 

“Alrighty then,” Brian smiles and throws Dexter his keys, stepping out of the car. 

They make it into the apartment and, as if on cue, Dexter’s phone rings. 

“Hello? Deb?” Brian rolls his eyes at the name.

“Yes, I’m fine. Are you okay?” Dexter pretending he is concerned for that fake sister makes Brian irrationally upset. He wants to just chuck Dexter’s phone out into the street- have a car run it over, but he can’t do that. 

“What? He escaped?” Now, this was funny. Dexter acting like he had no idea what was going on. Brian figured he could stop listening in at this point and grab a beer. He was still ever so slightly bummed that he wasn’t able to sit down with Dexter earlier. Oh well. Some things just can’t be helped. 

Dexter walks over to grab a beer from the fridge after he ends the call. Before Dexter can turn around from closing the fridge, Rudy is behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“I’ve missed you,” he whispers, and Dexter’s previously stiff posture loosens. “Tell me you’ve missed me too, Dexy.”

“I have,” Dexter is quiet, unsure of where this is going. He feels relaxed in Brian’s arms, but is prepared for things to turn south. 

Brian allows Dexter to turn around, facing him. “We’re together now, though. I won’t leave you.” Dexter hums in agreement. “And you won’t leave me?” 

“As long as you promise not to hurt Debra, or Rita and the kids.” 

“I promise,” Brian sighs as his arms move to wrap instead around Dexter’s neck. He leans in close and presses his lips against Dexter’s. He doesn’t expect the resistance he receives, but keeps Dexter in place nonetheless. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this,” Rudy licks his lips as he finally steps back. 

“You’re- you’re my brother, Brian,” Dexter is obviously flustered, unsure of how to respond. 

“We’re killers, Dex. Is this really the worst we could do?” Brian smirks as he leans in for a quick peck, finding Dexter doesn’t try to back away this time. 

“I guess not..” Dexter whispers, and Rudy notices that his eyes are dilated. He feels the extreme urge to ravage his brother right then and there, show him who he belongs to- but it can wait. Brian has always been very good at waiting. He knows Dexter wouldn’t be ready for that yet. 

After a small moment of blissed silence, Rudy backs away and takes a swig of his beer. “Let’s go watch a movie, catch up on the couch.” 

Dexter is sitting on the couch a moment later, with Rudy invading his personal space- laying on his lap, not even looking at the TV but Dexter’s face. 

“Staring is considered rude, y’know?” Dexter mumbles as he catches him staring. Rudy hasn’t touched his beer since they sat down, and it’s left on the counter. He finds himself wishing the beer would disappear so Brian wouldn’t have a reason to move. 

“I know.. but you can forgive me, right?” Brian isn’t talking about staring when he asks this. Dexter knows it’s about Debra. 

“I already have,” Dex admits, a small smile forming on his usually grumpy face. Brian feels any worry he had about the whole situation leave his body. He reaches up and places a hand on Dexter’s cheek, causing the ginger to look down at him from the TV (which quietly plays a nature documentary on lions in the background). 

“Good,” he murmurs, closing his eyes. “Tell me, though, Dexter.. Debra isn’t going to have to stay here, is she?”

Dexter is silent for a moment. “She might. She’s at the hospital, but she’s unstable right now, and she needs me.”

“Should I try to make a comfy space for myself in the closet, then?” Brian jokes, but at the same time is serious. 

“Maybe,” Dexter laughs. “Though, I think I may be able to convince her to just sleep on the couch just this once. Out of all the times she’s stayed with me, she always manages to steal my bed.” They both laugh at that. 

Brian calms down the quickest. “Dex, where will I go when she’s here? Do you think I’d even have to leave?” Dexter ponders the question for a moment. 

“Well, your apartment is off limits, and so is our home,” Dexter rubs his face with his calloused hands aggressively. Maybe a bit much so, because Rudy sits up and grabs Dexter’s hands, holding them. As it turns out, the Ice-Truck Killer is very touchy-feely. Dexter feels like he could handle this. 

“Think, Dexter..” Rudy whispers gently. Dexter sighs.

“There’s the apartment next to mine- I bought it so no one would move in next to me.” Brian cannot contain his laughter at this. 

“Oh, of course you did! Grumpy ol’ Dexter can’t be bothered with neighbors, apparently!” 

“Quiet already, Brian. It worked out in our favor, didn’t it?” Dexter wasn’t upset in the slightest, but he had already figured out that Brian is highly amused by his little act of being grumpy. 

“Yes, it did, Dex..” Brian places Dexter’s hand on his smooth face, lacking any sort of stubble. Brian hummed as Dex moved his thumb in a gentle gesture. 

Brian took a glance towards the window and grinned. “It’s dark outside, Dexy. Feeling tired yet? I know I am. Today was some hell of a day, if I do say so myself- and I do!” 

“I think I’m tuckered out, too.” Dexter removed his hand, causing Rudy to frown. “I’ll take the couch, bed is all yours.”

“Oh, no you don’t! You’re sleeping with me tonight, Dexter.” Dexter groans. “Don’t give me that nonsense! I don’t want to be away from you when I’ve just gotten you back.”

“Fine, but no funny stuff. Not tonight,” The last part is barely heard by Brian. 

“You’re no fun, Dex,” Rudy pouts but there’s no true emotion behind it. Dexter glares. “Okay, no funny stuff. That’s for later.” 

Brian drags Dexter to his feet. “Let’s go get dressed. I’m stealing your clothes, just so you know, and you can’t stop me.” Dexter didn’t bother with a response because Brian was already entering his bedroom and presumably heading to his closet. 

“You have, like, five of every outfit in here!” Dexter just sighed. “Where are the pajamas?”

“You already know they aren’t in the closet, Rudy. They’re in the dresser,” Dexter makes his way over to him as he too enters the room. 

“Right!” Brian acts like he hadn’t memorized every bit of the lab geek’s apartment. Soon enough, he’s digging through the drawers and pulling out black plaid pajama bottoms and a white T-shirt. Dexter pulls out almost the exact same- the only difference being that his pajama bottoms were red. 

Rudy, seemingly having no sense of decency, starts stripping right in front of him. “I’ll, uh, get dressed in the bathroom,” Dexter says before rushing out of the room. 

“Aw, are you saying you don’t want to undress in front of me?” Dexter doesn’t treat that with an answer. He quickly switches outfits in the bathroom and brushes his teeth. 

He looks at himself in the mirror and wonders how he got himself in this situation. He decides that it couldn’t be avoided, really. 

When he returns to the room, he locks the door and spots Rudy under the covers, waiting. His old clothes are folded neatly on a chair in his room. If there is any good quality to being the kind of psychopaths that Brian and Dexter both are, it is cleanliness. 

“Scoot over,” Dexter grumbles, seeing Rudy already trying to take over the entire bed. In response, Brian groans, but moves over. 

“Goodnight,” he mutters once he has pulled the covers over his head. He falls asleep to lean arms wrapping around his torso and the head of his brother resting on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> plEASE !!!! leave me a review :') they make my day and i don't nearly get enough of them.


End file.
